A voyage among the stars
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Voyager rescues some children and must find their parents before the people that attacked them find them
1. Meeting

CROSSOVER!

When Voyager stumbles through a strange part of space they pick up several visitors.

Even though this is a Star Wars/Star Trek Voyager crossover the bulk of this story will take place on Voyager since it would be safer for our Federation friends to remain in their own galaxy.

The couples in this fic are Tom/B'Elanna and Chakotay/Seven.

I decided that this would take place in the unaltered time line so that we could have some really good Seven and Chakotay moments.

xxxxx

Voyager shuddered as the ship shifted course, again. They had been traveling through a strange pocket of space for the past three hours and the ride seemed to get bumpier.

"Janeway to Seven, how long until-" Janeway gasped as another ship appeared flying erratically.

Tom Paris quickly adjusted their course but the strange ship came to a dead stop.

Janeway studied the strange ship. It had obviously been damaged. It's three 'wings' had multiple scorch marks and the top 'wing' was nearly gone.

"We are receiving a distress call from the ship." Tuvok announced.

"Play it." Janeway said.

Static filled the speakers on the Bridge. Now and then a word or two would be heard clearly but other than that it was a mess.

"It appeared to be automated." Tuvok reported.

"Scan for life forms." Janeway ordered.

"Multiple life forms." Harry Kim reported.

"Can we get a lock on them?" She asked.

"Negative." Harry reported.

Janeway turned back to the viewscreen. The strange ship was sparking in several places and leaking fuel.

"Take either a shuttle or the Delta Flyer over, see if you can dock and rescue those on board." She told Chakotay.

Chakotay stood.

"Tom, Harry, Seven you're with me."

xxxxx

Tom carefully piloted the Delta Flyer towards the ship.

"It must be a transport ship of some type." He commented as they got closer.

"It must be." Chakotay agreed.

"I am not familiar with it's design." Seven said as they approached the ship.

"You mean that the Borg have never encountered it before?" Tom asked. "That is correct." Seven replied.

After some searching they found what appeared to be a hatch.

Tom maneuvered the Delta Flyer so that they could dock with the ship.

They opened the hatch and were greeted by what sounded like sobbing.

They looked at each other before Chakotay poked his head through the hatch and gasped. Several young children, no older than four or five years old were restrained to seats that lined the room..

They looked at him; their expressions that of fear.

Chakotay pulled himself into the ship and surveyed the compartment. He counted six children of various races including two human looking ones.

"Tom, Harry, Seven I believe it's safe to come in." he called back to his crew mates.

The children pushed themselves deeper into their seats.

"We are not going to hurt you." Chakotay said as he knelt in front of a human looking boy with silver hair and gray eyes.

The boy reached for the hand of an alien sitting next to him.

"Tom, check on the pilot." Chakotay said. "Maybe he can calm the children."

Tom nodded and headed for what appeared to be the cockpit.

Inside was a human man and human woman. The woman was slumped against the side of her seat and the man was lying on the controls.

Carefully he touched the woman's neck and felt a pulse. He did the same with the man and also found a pulse.

"Their alive but injured." He called back noticing the cuts and burns on the hands and faces.

"Harry help him move them to the Flyer." Chakotay commanded. "Seven why don't you pick up the things on the floor, they might be able to tell us more about them.

Seven knelt on the floor and began to pick up scattered pads and card-like devices. She placed them in a backpack like bag against the wall.

Harry stood and quickly headed for the cockpit.

Chakotay turned his attention back to the frightened children. Tears filled their eyes.

He gently reached out and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"It's going to be alright." He told the boy. "We are not going to hurt you. We're here to help."

The boy smiled.

"Ailyn, Denis, Numa, Char, Engel." The boy said.

The rest of the children turned to the boy and the boy said several words that the Universal Translator couldn't translate. But the tears stopped and the frightened expressions were replaced by those of curiosity.

Chakotay smiled and started to undo the restraints.

The boy's smile widened when Chakotay undid the last latch. He carefully set the boy on a cloak on the deck and moved to the next child.

Tom and Harry carefully set the woman down on the floor in the aft of the Delta Flyer and returned for the man.

Chakotay had freed most of the children and was working on number five when Tom and Harry carried the man into the Delta Flyer.

xxxx

"Captain, I'm getting readings that suggest that the ship might go soon."

"Janeway to away team. How soon will you be done?" She asked. "We just finished moving the pilots to the Flyer. Chakotay is working on freeing the passengers." Harry reported.

"It appears that the ship is going to go soon so please hurry." Janeway informed them.

xxx

"We got to hurry Commander, the Captain says that the ship might be ready to go." Harry told Chakotay.

Chakotay nodded as he undid the last restraint for a white translucent skinned girl with butterfly like wings.

"Let's get into the Flyer and back to Voyager!" He said and grabbed two children. Harry and Tom followed his lead, each grabbing two children, Seven grabbed the pack and the cloak on the floor and hurried back through the hatch into the Flyer.

"Detach Tom and get us back to Voyager as fast as you can." Chakotay said.

xxxx

"Captain the ship is going critical."

"Is the Flyer back?"

"Just docked."

"Shields." Janeway ordered.

Shortly afterwards the strange ship exploded, sending shards of it everywhere.

The lights flickered off and were replaced with Emergency Lighting.

"Damage Report." Janeway called out.

"We are on Emergency Power, the other systems were overloaded." Tuvok reported.

A few minutes later the lights came back on.

"Power is restored." Tuvok reported.

"Janeway to Chakotay, did you get everyone?" She asked. "I believe so Captain." He responded. "We are taking everyone to Sick Bay. Let the Doctor know that we have two injured."

xxxxx

Chakotay lifted the man up while Tom took the woman.

"Let's go." He said and lead the way to Sick Bay.

xxxx

The Doctor was waiting for them when they arrived in Sick Bay.

The children took one look at the Doctor and shied away from him.

"It's okay, he doesn't bite." Chakotay told them.

The children looked at Chakotay curiously but didn't say anything.

The Doctor moved towards them again. They screamed and hided behind Harry.

"Lieutenant, why don't you exam the children." The Doctor said.

Tom nodded and laid the woman down on a bio bed.

The Doctor went over and started to scan her when she suddenly sat up and grabbed the Doctor's wrist.

"Trandoshans!" She whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Everyone exchanged looks before the Doctor went back to examining the woman.

xxxx

Captain Janeway walked into Sick Bay.

She observed Tom as he scanned the children.

"Well?" she asked her commander.

"The Universal Translator can't translate their language and I doubt that it could since they are so young they probably aren't annunciating their words properly." Chakotay explained.

"Who attacked them?" Janeway asked. "Apparently something or someone called Trandoshans." The Doctor said.

Janeway turned to Seven. "The Borg have never encountered them before." Seven said.

"Can you wake the adults?" Janeway asked.

"Unfortunately they have slipped into some sort of coma." The Doctor explained. "I am not sure how to bring them out of it."

xxxx

B'Elanna sat at a table in the Mess Hall examining one of the pads found in one of the bags the children had brought with them.

It was similar to their padds but at the same time not.

Finally she pressed a button on the pad and the screen came to life.

The pad said something in a language she didn't understand and a series of symbols blinked.

Curious B'Elanna touched the flashing symbols.

The screen vanished and was replaced with several groups of symbols. B'Elanna watched as symbol group by symbol group they lit up and a voice spoke.

B'Elanna felt hope rise in her.

_If this is what I think it is we should be able to communicate with the children!_ She thought excitedly.

xxxxx

It took several hours but the Computer, with some help from Seven, was about to piece together the language on the pads.

Now it was time to test them.

B'Elanna hesitated for a second.

"What is your name?" she asked the silver headed boy. The boy smiled. "Bail Ruwee Solo," he said proudly. "What's yours?" Bail asked "B'Elanna Torres Paris," B'Elanna answered.

B'Elanna pointed at the two unconscious pilots. "What are their names?" She asked. "Wedge and Selina." Bail replied.

"Where were you going?" she asked. "A trip!" Bail answered.

"Where are your parents?" B'Elanna asked. "Home," Bail answered. "Where's home?" "The Jedi Temple." Bail replied.

"What planet is the Temple on?" B'Elanna asked. Bail struggled for several seconds trying to say a name that had 'core' at the beginning. "Ask Denis, he can say it." Bail finally said.

xxxx

It turned out that Denis couldn't pronounce it either. 

xxxxx

The Senior Officers sat in the Briefing Room.

"Doctor, tell us about the pilots and the children." Janeway said.

"The pilots appear to be Human, or so genetically similar to Humans that we can't tell the difference." The Doctor said. "One of the children, Char, is like the Pilots genetically. The boy, Bail, genetic makeup is interesting. His Maternal grandfather wasn't a full whatever they are, he's half, and what is Human, if you will, shows signs of genetic tampering.

"The two children Denis and Ailyn are brother and sister and their species is similar to the 'Humans'. Numa is genetically similar to Denis and Ailyn, but she isn't related to them. And last of all is Engel, she is naturally bio-luminescent. I can't be sure of the purpose of her wings but I doubt that they allow her to fly.

"Their immune systems are stronger then ours and they all have very high mitochondria counts in all of their cells, especially Bail; they are practically jammed into his cells. However it doesn't seem to affect him at all." The Doctor reported.

"Seven, have the Borg ever heard of anything like this before?" Janeway asked. "The Borg haven't heard of any being with high mitochondria counts. However the children are very familiar with technology. They even asked me about my implants and Bail said that his Uncle Luke has a fake hand too."

"We will have to check with the locals in the area to see if they know anything." Janeway said.

"For now the children need a place to stay and while we search for their parents." She continued.

"Seven and I will take them." Chakotay said. "They aren't afraid of the alcoves and they won't be a bother. And if it doesn't work out then I am sure that there will be others willing to take them."

Janeway looked at everyone. "Is that fine with everyone?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I will allow you two to get your quarters ready for the children. In the mean time keep your eyes on the scanners. We either will run into their attackers or their families or both.

"Dismissed."

xxxxx


	2. Bedtime and the Holodeck

xxxxx

That night Chakotay and Seven got ready to tuck the children into bed.

"Can you tell us a story?" Denis asked curiously.

"What story would you like to hear?" Chakotay asked. "The Little Lost Bantha Cub." Char said. "No!" Numa cried. "Tell us about how the Jedi freed Ryloth during the Clone Wars!" "The fall of Empire!" Ailyn and Bail chimed in.

Engel just shrugged. "Just a story." She said.

"Well, I am going to tell you a story about a bear named Winnie-the-Pooh." Chakotay said. "Long, long ago in the Hundred Acre Wood there there lived a bear named Winnie-the-Pooh, or Pooh as his friends called him. Well one day one of Pooh's friends Christopher Robin decided that he and all of his friends were going to go find the North Pole.

"So Christopher Robin gathered Owl, Rabbit and all of Rabbit's relatives, Eeyore, Kanga, little Roo, Piglet and Pooh. Once they they all gathered he told them what he wanted to do and they headed up North.

"While they were walking little Roo fell into a pond and was swept downstream. Kanga cried and everyone tried to catch him but they couldn't reach that far.

"Then Pooh noticed a pole lying in the grass. Thinking that he could lower it into the water and rescue little Roo he picked it up and held it over the water and little Roo grabbed it.

"Pooh then set little Roo on the ground and everyone cheered.

"'Where did you find the pole'" Christopher Robin asked Pooh. "'I found it on the ground, right there.'" Pooh replied.

"'Why Pooh you found the North Pole!'" Christopher Robin declared.

"Everyone cheered again and they quickly wrote a sign to place on the pole. It read: The North Pole, Pooh found it!

"Then they all went home to plan the next day of fun." Chakotay recited.

"That's just silly." Denis declared. "The Poles are places, not things."

"Why don't you tell me a story now." Chakotay said. "I bet you know some really good ones."

Chakotay listened as Char, with some help, told the story of The Little Lost Bantha Cub. It really was a cute story.

"Mommy, Ani, and me don't like Sand People." Bail said. "Why?" Chakotay asked. "They hurt Ani's mommy until she joined the Force." Bail explained. "Ani love his mommy and was hurt that she had to go. And they hurt Ailyn too!"

Chakotay sighed.

"How about Seven and I sing to you? Would you like that?" Chakotay asked them, hoping to calm the children down.

The children nodded.

Seven entered the room and sat next to Chakotay.

"Down in the valley?" Seven suggested.

Chakotay nodded and selected the song from his padd and held it between him and Seven.

"Down in the valley, valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow;

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, love, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you.

"Build me a castle, forty feet high;

So I can see her as she rides by,

As he rides by, love, as he rides by,

So I can see her as she rides by.

"If you don't love me, love whom you please,"

"Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease,"

"Give my heart ease, love, give my heart ease,"

"Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease,"

"Write me a letter, send it by mail;

Send it in care of the Birmingham jail,

Birmingham jail, love, Birmingham jail,

Send it in care of the Birmingham jail.

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, love, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you. "

Chakotay and Seven smiled as they finished the old song.

The children yawned and stretched. "Another?" Numa asked sleepily. The other children nodded on agreement.

"How about Loch Lomond?" Seven suggested.

Chakotay nodded, selected the song and took a deep breath.

"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes.

Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond.

Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae.

On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.

"Oh ye'll take the high road and I'll take the low road

And I'll be in Scotland before ye.

For me and my true love will ne'er meet again

On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.

"'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen

On the steep, steep sides o' Ben Lomon'.

Where in (soft) purple hue, the hielan hills we view

And the moon comin' out in the gloamin'.

"Oh ye'll take the high road and I'll take the low road

And I'll be in Scotland before ye.

For me and my true love will ne'er meet again

On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.

"The wee birdies sing and the wild flowers spring

And in sunshine the waters are sleeping.

But the broken heart it kens nae second spring again.

Tho' waeful may cease from the greetin'

"Oh ye'll take the high road and I'll take the low road

And I'll be in Scotland before ye.

For me and my true love will ne'er meet again

On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."

Chakotay smiled as he and Seven finished the song. The children had fallen asleep.

Quietly they stood and made their way to their bedroom.

"Aren't they cute?" Chakotay asked his wife. Seven nodded. "And intelligent.," she commented.

"Maybe we should have one." Seven suddenly said. "Icheb is more than capable of handling Astrometrics in my absence and Miral will need someone to play with." She explained.

Chakotay could only stare at his wife.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded.

Chakotay felt a smile come to his face as he and Seven stepped into the bedroom and helped each other undress.

xxxxx

Bail opened his eyes.

He wasn't in his room in the Jedi Temple and he couldn't hear his parents or Ani in the kitchen.

Then the yesterday's events came back to him.

He reached out with his senses and discovered that everyone was in the room with him and that there were plenty of other people nearby, but they didn't feel right.

Bail frowned.

The door to the room opened and the woman with fake limbs came in.

"It is time to get up and have breakfast." She annoinced.

Bail gently shook Ailyn.

"Breakfast, Ailyn!" he cried.

The other children stirred and one by one sat up.

xxxx

Seven could see confusion and a touch of fear in their eyes for several seconds until they remembered where they were.

Chakotay appeared a short time later and together they helped the children dress for the day and then led them to the Mess Hall.

Seven watched as the children ate their food without a complaint and listened to them chatter away.

Seven watched as Naomi Wildman approached their table.

"Hello," she said. "Welcome to Voyager."

"Thank you." Numa said softly

"Do you want to play on the holodeck?" Naomi asked, curiously. Bail frowned. "What's a holodeck?" he asked slowly.

"It's a room that uses holographic technology to simulate people, places and things." Naomi explained. "It's for play."

"Light is altered to look like people, places and things." Seven explained after seeing their puzzled faces.

The children continued to look confused.

Suddenly they smiled.

"Yes, we would like to play with you." Char said.

Seven stood and led the children to the holodeck, after they had carried their dishes to the kitchen for cleaning.

Seven observed as the children played one of the many chapters of Te Adventures of Flotter T. Water.

She could tell that something was bothering the children but she was unsure as to what.

Finally it was time for Naomi to go to her class and Numa said that she needed to learn Basic.

xxxx


	3. A few mysteries

Sorry for the wait!

xxxx

Seven observed the children in her and Chakotay's quarters. They were playing something they called the Togruta Quiet Game. It seemed to be identical to how the Indian Quiet Game except they weren't using any animals that Seven was familiar with.

Seven couldn't help but smile at the thought of one of her and Chakotay's children playing the Indian Quiet Game. _They would either be the leader or one of the other children, never the skunk._

Finally Chakotay walked in.

"Hey, Seven," he said before kissing her.

"How have the kids been?" He asked as he sat down a bottle of juice on the table. "They have been well behaved." Seven reported as she headed over to the replicator. "Eight servings of rice, chicken and peas." She told it.

Chakotay watched the children's eyes widened as the food appeared.

Seven set the plate on the table and Chakotay dished up the plates.

To their surprise the Denis and Ailyn took only ate the chicken while the other children sampled the food.

In the end most of the children pushed their plates away, their food barely touched.

xxxx

Chakotay was going over reports when Bail came over. "My tummy feels icky." He told Chakotay.

Chakotay set aside his padd and pulled Bail onto his lap and felt his forehead, no fever.

"Is anyone else's tummy feeling icky?" Chakotay asked Bail. "Char and Engel." Bail replied. Chakotay watched as Ailyn suddenly leaped off the chair she had been sitting on and ran for the bathroom. The sound of vomiting was heard a short time later.

"Seven, I think we need to take the children to Sickbay." He told Seven.

xxxxx

Tom Paris wasn't pleased to have to come to Sickbay examine the children. But he supposed that it was better then them going untreated for whatever was bothering them.

"Well Tom?" Chakotay asked. "As far as I can tell it's not a virus. It could have been something they ate." Tom explained.

"The only thing they ate was Neelix's cooking and some replicated food." Seven said. "They had no negative reactions to Neelix's cooking though."

Tom frowned.

"I have never heard of someone having a negative reaction to replicated food but it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look." He said.

Tom scanned and then looked closely at the scans.

"It appears that it's the replicated food that's making them sick. I can't tell why but I would suggest not feeding them anything from the replicator." Tom said.

Chakotay sighed with relief.

xxxx

An hour later the children were fast asleep after Chakotay told them several stories.

xxxx

Janeway smiled. Soon they would be out of the region of space and free to proceed at warp.

xxxx

Seven sat up in bed.

The children were giggling.

"Silly Seppies!" Engel said between giggles.

"Mommy smart!" Ailyn said proudly. "Very smart!" Denis agreed.

Seven carefully climbed out of bed and made her way to the children's room.

"Yeah! Tell about freeing Twi'leks!" Numa begged.

Seven peered into the children's room. The children were sitting in a half circle on the bed watching the wall out of her line of vision.

"Obi smart!" Char said. "Yeah!" Denis agreed.

Seven stood there for several minutes before poking her head into the room. She saw only the children.

Sighing she stepped into the room.

The children turned and their eyes widened.

"It's past midnight." She said. "It's time for sleep and quiet."

She watched as Char, Numa and Engel climbed off the bed and onto the cots that they had replicated for them to sleep on. And as Denis, Ailyn and Bail crawled under the covers of the bed.

Seven waited until their breathing told her that they were asleep before leaving for her own bed.

xxxx


	4. Another mystery

xxxx

Chakotay watched as the children ate Neelix's cooking without a compliant.

"Are Wedge and Selina better?" Denis asked quietly. "I believe that they have made some progress." Seven replied. The children nodded.

"Do you wish to play on the holodeck again?" Seven asked them. All of the children shook their heads. "Not real!" Bail said.

"Then what do wish to do?" Seven asked them.

The children were silent for several seconds. "Tell you stories!" They said as one. "Tell you about Mommy, Ani, Obi and Mace freeing Ryloth from mean Seppies!" Denis said, a smile on his face.

"Uncle Luke blow up Death Star!" Bail said.

Before they knew it the children naming off adventures that either Ani and her friends had or those that their parents had.

Finally Seven interrupted.

"I will have to go to Astrometices today. Would all of you like to come and share all of our stories." Seven asked the children. They all nodded enthusiastically.

xxxx

Chakotay sat in his and Seven's quarters relaxing, Doctor's orders.

He idly scanned the words of some random book when he realized something; he wasn't alone in the quarters.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is someone here?" Silence.

"Computer is there any other living thing in my quarters?" He asked. "Negative," the Computer replied.

xxxx

Seven listened as the children told several stories. Mostly about Ani, Obi and Denis and Ailyn's mother. She had learned that Ani was a 'he' and that he was a daring pilot.

"And Ani had R2 pilot the ship for the command ship and they raced for the escape pods! Then Mommy used the chaos to destroy the Seppy ships in orbit." Denis said with a smile. "Droids can be so stupid."

"Then what happened?" Seven asked. "Obi and Mace free Twi'leks!" Denis said.

xxxxx

Chakotay sat meditating, trying to find the presence that he had been sensing all day.

_Who are you?_ He asked silently. _Are you trapped here?_ Nothing.

He could still sense it but he was also sensing something else. It was close by but far away.

xxxx

Janeway paced the space behind her chair in the Briefing Room. "Space is continuing to act strange no matter what we do." Janeway said. "Every time we think we are nearly out we discover that it has expanded."

"It's an anomaly." Seven reported. "It seems to have a mind of it's own."

"How are the children adjusting?" Janeway asked. "They are doing quite well." Seven reported. "They have told me many stories featuring events from their history. But I am not familiar with it."

"What about the adults?" Janeway asked, turn to the Doctor. "They are doing as well as anyone in a coma can be." The Doctor reported. "The woman nearly woke up once and she kept saying that they had to keep the children safe from harm."

"The Trandoshans." Janeway stated. "Your guess is as good as mine." The Doctor said.

"Anything else to report?" Janeway asked, hoping that there wasn't anything else.

"Someone has accessed our files." Tuvok reported. "Mostly where we are from and where we are going. However, a few other files were accessed; Seven and Chakotay's files are just two of them."

The crew was silent.

"Who accessed them?" Janeway asked. "Different people but they were no where near the station that the information was brought up on." Tuvok reported.

"Does anyone have anything unusual to report?" Janeway asked, curious."

"Captain, I believe we have an intruder of some type." Chakotay reported. "What makes you think that?" Janeway asked, concerned. "I sensed a presence today in my quarters. I was alone but I knew that someone else was there."

The crew exchanged looks.

"So we have a ghost aboard the ship?" Tom asked.

"Ghosts do not exist." Janeway stated.

The replicator suddenly beeped, a mug of coffee appeared and then hovered over to Janeway.

The crew's eyes widened.

xxxx

"Captain, we have a ship approaching us." Harry reported. "On screen." Janeway ordered.

Janeway studied the ship.

"We have no way to defend against them." Tuvok reported. Janeway swallowed.

"They are hailing us, audio only." Tuvok reported again.

"Play it," she ordered.

"You have things that belong to us. We suggest that you return them before we decide to take you as well." A reptilain voice said. "You have five minutes to comply."

"What do we have that they could want?" Tom asked.

"Captain they are launching something and it's headed for us." Harry reported. "Evasive maneuvers." Janeway ordered.

The ship shuddered.

"It's breached our hull!" Harry called out.

xxxx

Chakotay and Tuvok stood at the ready at the point of impact. Waiting for whatever to emerge.

Finally two reptilain like aliens dropped to the deck. They pointed their weapons at Chakotay and Tuvok.

Chakotay fired his phaser and one of the aliens dropped.

The second one lifted his weapon and suddenly shot up into the air holding his throat.

Another alien emerged only to join his companion in the air.

Chakotay and Tuvok watched as the two aliens were then thrown into the wall so hard that it dented.

xxxx

Janeway watched in surprise as Tom was suddenly thrown from his seat and the controls came to life on their own.

"Captain, we are being piloted into one of the unstable patches of space!" Harry reported.

The ship shuddered as the hit the patch. To everyone's surprise the view changed.

"Captain, the computer has no idea where we are." Harry reported.

xxxxx


	5. Home

xxxx

Seven carefully led the children through the corridors of Voyager for a Cargo Bay and for disembarking.

Seven was surprised when the children suddenly broke away from her and ran to a group of beings that were observing the whole operation.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Denis cried, as he raced across the hanger.

Seven watched as the other children broke away from her and raced across the hanger to the group of being watching the operation.

The children were scooped up and hugged tightly.

The sound of a scuffle caught Seven's attention. She turned to see the reptilians being forcefully escorted away. They were fighting and appeared to be cursing their captors.

After a minute the group of beings approached Seven. They were both human and non human.

They came to a stop in front of Seven and smiled pleasantly. "We understand that you are one of the ones that saved our children from certain death and protected them from the Trandoshans." A human woman said.

"We ran into their ship and evacuated it. The pilots are fine." Seven explained. The woman nodded. "My name is Leia Skywalker Solo; Jedi Knight. You will be rewarded for your selflessness."

"That is unnecessary," Seven said. "If the Trandoshans got their hands on the children and the pilots they all would have died." A female holding Ailyn close to her chest said. "They would have hunted them like animals and mostly likely members of your crew if they caught you."

Seven shifted nervously.

"What will be done with them?" Seven asked, changing the subject.

"They will be tried for attacking a Jedi Transport, attacking your ship and crimes against children." A human male said. "I will sleep better when they are executed for their crimes."

Seven's eyes widened. "You would execute them?" She asked, part of her horrified to learn that these advanced people believed in corporal punishment.

"Would you want to lose the child you carry for others sport?" The female asked. Seven's head came up. "What child?" she asked. The female blinked. "The child you carry within you." She said plainly.

Seven felt dizzy.

"What makes you think that I am pregnant?" she asked the female. "I sense the life growing within you and you smell like a female human that is carrying." The female explained.

"They hunted me when I was younger. They took my lightsabers from me and they hunted me as if I was an animal and not a living thing." The female said. "They would have hunted all of the children after they opened fire on them the moment they dropped from the ship."

Seven was sickened by what the woman had to say.

"It is better for the Trandoshans to be executed." Leia said. "The others are learning that it isn't wise to take Jedi Younglings."

There was silence for several heartbeats.

"Tell your captain that we will fix your hull and improve your shields." Leia said as she rubbed her son's back.

xxxxxxx

It took nearly a week but soon Voyager was piloting back through the anomaly.

"The stars are where they should be Captain." Harry reported "And space is normal."

"Lieutenant, set course for the Alpha Quadrant." Janeway ordered

xxxx

That night Seven and Chakotay laid in bed.

"If it's a boy I want to name him after your father." Seven said. "As long if it's a girl we can name her after your mother." Chakotay said.

"That is a fair compromise." Seven said and they kissed.

Xxxx

Sorry for the ubrupt ending, I wasn't sure how to end it but I feel that it's a good place to leave it.


End file.
